


By Your Side

by kay_emm_gee



Series: the kids aren't alright (The 100 tumblr prompts) [51]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Kiss, Friendship, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "What the hell are you doing on my flight?"</p>
<p>Summary: Wells is there for her, even when she doesn't want him to be, and that is what makes all the difference to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Wells x Raven is everything to me.

Wells is smiling softly, so Raven glares harder, kicking his leg as she settles into her seat, adjusting her black dress as she does so.

“You should fasten your seatbelt,” he says, then frowns when she deliberately flicks the heavy buckle onto his lap in protest. “We’re going to take off soon. And no cell phones!”

“I need to text my nosy roommate and yell at her for telling you my flight info.”

“Raven.”

“I told you, I don’t need anyone to come with me.” 

“ _Raven_.” 

She types furiously, tears welling up in her eyes at the kindness in his voice. A hand clamps down on her phone, tugging it away from her.

“Raven,” he murmurs, lacing their fingers together to give her shaking hands–hands than can fix anything but this–something to do.

“She was a shitty mom,” Raven whispers. “But she was my mom.” 

Wells just pulls her into him, letting her burrow her head into his shoulder, his broad, suit-clad shoulder which is able to muffle her cries. “I know,” he whispers, pressing a kiss to her temple.

It’s their first kiss, and it’s nothing like how it should be, but Raven doesn’t care. She may be flying halfway across the country to lay her mother to rest, but the warm, steady presence of the boy at her side reminds her that love not only goes, but it also comes, and this time, she just might be ready for it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr (kay-emm-gee)!


End file.
